Retailers of goods and services maintain real-world (physical) stores to market goods and services to consumers. The customer's activity within the physical store has become more and more important to the profitability of the store as consumers are exposed to more advanced advertising and marketing strategies from both real-world and electronic sources. Likewise, employee activity within the physical store has become more important to the profitability of the store as employees provide a human source of useful information that can encourage sales.
Various techniques exist for tracking the number of customers that enter a store, but such techniques fail to track or measure the interactions that these customers have with store personnel such as employees, management, and representatives. Likewise, existing techniques often fail to collect useful data on store personnel that may indicate where customer activity occurred within a store, whether a customer interaction was successful, how a customer interaction could be improved, or whether customer interactions are being missed entirely. Many of the key customer interactions taking place in a physical retail setting that could lead to a sale or further retail activity are not observed or monitored.